


You're Hopeless, Dean

by heichouo, snowstiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heichouo/pseuds/heichouo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowstiel/pseuds/snowstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean never expected to go to college, but there he was, meeting his weird room mate Gabriel and his gorgeous brother, Castiel. When Castiel ended up having to tutor him for his English class, everything started getting better for Dean. He might just like it here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Hopeless, Dean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowstiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowstiel/gifts).



> None of these characters belong to me.

Dean is terrible at school, not only because he had an abusive, alcoholic father, but also because the just didn't think he was smart. He certainly wasn't expecting to go to college, he just wanted to work in Uncle Bobby's car shop until he could afford a real job, but Sammy had insisted, and he didn't want to be a bad role model for his little genius of a brother. Sam was going to Stanford and obviously Dean could not follow, so he decided on a college in his hometown, Lawrence.

That is how he ended up standing in front of his crappy dorm room on the first day. He sighs and opens the door and a pair of brown eyes meet his.  
  
"Heyo, I'm Gabriel, You must be Dean."  
  
"Uh...yeah. Hi. "  
  
Gabriel laughed, sounding a little snarky. "Don't be shy, I won't bite. Promise."  
  
Gabriel was a little odd but he seemed nice, so Dean sits down on the bed opposite of his new room mate. Gabriel goes back to reading a magazine whilst sucking on a lollipop, Dean starts to unpack, hanging up his AC/DC poster and putting a picture of his mom on his nightstand. After he finished, Gabriel suggests going to the dining hall, he politely declines but then Gabriel gets whiny.  
  
"Come on Dean, I don't want to have one of those antisocial nerds like my brother as a Room mate."  
  
"Whats your brother's name?"  
  
"Castiel, he's my baby bro."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"What?" Gabriel starts, getting defensive.  
  
"No! I didn't mean it that way, It's just a really interesting name, that's all."  
  
 _Castiel huh, that's a cute name_. Dean wondered if he will be at dinner.  
  
"Well you can meet him if you come to the dining room." Gabe explains as if he read Dean's mind.  
  
He finally agrees after a few more minutes of persuasion  and they travel down the hallway, Dean doesn't know why but Castiel's name stuck in his head the whole way to dinner. When they open the doors of their destination the scent of food overwhelms them, it smelt delicious. The sound of voices snapped Dean out of his daydream, it was Gabriel, there was someone next to him now with the bluest eyes he had ever seen, and gorgeous dark brown hair that is combed back, if only it was messed up...  
  
 _wait i'm not gay, at least I don't think I am._  
  
Dean is yet again pulled out of his fantasy world by the sound of blue eye's voice and Gabriels smirk.  
  
"H-hello, my name is Castiel."  
  
THIS is Castiel? Dean was not expecting him to look like this with Gabriels description.  
  
"Dean, Dean Winchester."  
  
"Yes I know who you are, Gabriels room mate if I am not mistaken."  
  
 _Wow this guy is seriously attractive_ , he wore a white shirt with a trench coat and black jeans that were a little tight but he totally pulled them off. They stared into each others eyes for what seemed like forever until Gabriel broke the silence.  
  
"Well I'm gonna get something to eat and leave you two to it." he smirked and then walked off.  
  
Castiel's head whipped around to glare at his brother, and Dean was alone with a very embarrassed Castiel.  
  
"I am sorry about my brother, he can truly be an assbutt sometimes."  
 Dean giggled (in a very manly way).  
  
"Assbutt!? Dude you have to update your vocabulary."  
  
Castiel looked down and blushed.  
  
"My apologies Dean."  
  
"Hey don't sweat it."  
  
They looked at each other and Dean smiled with genuine warmth, he had never done that with anyone other than Sam before, Castiel returned it with a big grin  
  
"Do you want to find a table Dean?"  
  
He was so caught up in Castiel that he had forgotten why he had come.

"Right, sure."

 

 _Yep,_ Gabriel smirked to himself,  _they're in love._  

 

* * *

 

 Gabriel had informed Castiel he was bringing his room mate down to dinner, but he never expected this. Castiel knew he was gay, but has never really been attracted to any other guy before until now. Dean was beautiful, he has striking emerald green eyes, tan skin, short golden brown hair, and the cutest freckles in existence. He knew Gabriel could tell he was attracted to Dean, not that he cared, but was never going to let it go. Gabriel has always tried to set Castiel up in dates, but nothing ever happened. He didn't even know if Dean was gay, he probably wasn't. But he had his hopes up.

They went to find a table at the back of the room and sat down, a few minutes of awkward silence passed between them until Dean finally spoke, clearing his throat

"So, what are you studying?"

It was an obvious conversation starter for the first day, but he answered politely, "Religion"

"Oh, that's cool."

"What about you?" he said cocking his head and squinting his eyes, something he always does.

Dean blushed as if he were embarrassed, "well first of all it's nothing as cool as yours, I'm doing Mechanics, I've always loved cars and fixing them, I used to work at my uncles auto shop in high school."

"That is very cool Dean" blushing a little himself because of the passion in Deans eyes, Dean blushed as red as a tomato.

"T-thanks Cas."

 _Cas,_ no one has ever called him that before, he liked it.

"Cas?" he implied, to reassure the nickname.

"Oh sorry, it's just I-"

"No" he explained while grinning again "do not apologize, I like it"

Cas has no idea how Dean blushes redder, but somehow he does. Right then, Gabriel came up again, carrying two trays of food.

"I figured you guys wouldn't get your own" he said and hands them both a plate, then looks at the very flustered Dean.

"Castiel, what have you done to my room mate?"

I looked at him in confusion "I-I didn't do anything."

To that Gabriel laughed, he could tell Dean was trying to collect himself. He smiles mischievously said under his breath,

"Someone has a crush on my brother."

Dean blushed, having obviously heard what Gabe had said. Maybe he was gay after all.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? I'm surprised you have gotten this far already. I will hope to update a new chapter every other day. I know this one is really really short, but I promise once I get the hang of this they will be longer! Thanks for reading this far! :)


End file.
